Forbidden Desires
by The Torturess
Summary: It's been 10 years since they met and its been so long. So much has changed. However, when Artemis and Holly realize that they will never get to see each other again, how far will they go to stay together? What else will change?
1. Chapter 1

Artemis ran his hands through his unkempt or otherwise wild ebony hair. He pushed the strands of hair that fell in front of his eyes back be resuming what he was working on. This new plan of his wasn't put together that well, and the genius was worried that it would fall apart at the seams.

He sighed contentedly and sat back when he was done with what he was doing. His part was completed, and now it was up to the others to pull it off. He signed off of the computer in front of him at the exact moment a knock came at the door.

"Come in." Artemis said flatly, not wanting to show off any regards to his plans. He knew exactly who it was and what was coming.

The door opened a crack, unsure at first, and then opened all the way after a moment. In stepped Butler, his nervousness obviously showing. An odd feature for the usually stoic body language.

"What's wrong, old friend?" Asked a very unusually concerned Artemis. He quickly composed his amused smirk, remembering his plans.

"I'm sorry to bother you, Artemis." Butler started, worry lines on his forehead. "But it seems as though Juliet is in need of my assistance. It will only be for a short amount of time, a few days at the most. But she is in dire need of some accompaniment to help her with a tournament coming up. There's a good possibility she is hurt."

Butler was about to go on when Artemis held up his hand to stop him, sitting up straight. "I understand completely. When will you be leaving?"

Butler fixed his nervous composure when he realized he was being completely unexceptional as a bodyguard at the moment. However, it was his sister they were talking about. He didn't know what was going on. "Tomorrow sir."

"Oh?" Artemis said, feigning surprise and arching his right eyebrow, "I would have thought Juliet would have given you more of a notice."

Butler's mouth became a annoyed slash as he recalled what had happened. "It seems as though her manager had forgotten to email me until 20 minutes ago."

Artemis sighed, looking back at the laptop sitting upon his desk. "Very well then, you may take the absence."

Butler was pleased that he could leave, but something still stirred inside the top notch bodyguard. "Still sir, I believe that with your activities of mysteriously coming back from the dead, it would not be safe to leave you here by yourself. As you well know-"

"Yes yes." Artemis said with a wave of his hand, "Mother and Father are on vacation with the twins. If you were to leave, I would be here by myself, unguarded and unprotected."

Butler nodded. "Which is why I'm calling Holly, to see if she can come up here and look after you in the time I am gone. I know you haven't seen her in a while, sir."

Artemis scowled, but inwardly he was glad, "Butler, I am not in need of a babysitter. I am a grown man, must I remind you."

"A grown man who came back from the dead a few years ago, might I remind you. Which is why I am calling Holly and having her come over to keep an eye on you."

Artemis closed his eyes and shook his head dramatically. "Fine. If it will ease your nerves."

Butler raised his eyebrows, usually, if the man wanted something, he fought hard for it. He didn't usually give up that easily. Either way, his sister needed him and from the email he just got, it was urgent.

So Butler left, closing the dark wood door behind him and entering the hallway to pack and call Holly. After he was done filling his suitcase with what he would need for the trip, he realized he had to go right then or he would miss his flight.

"Artemis." The manservant called. "You are going to have to call Holly. If I don't get a confirmation that she is here from her, I'm coming straight back." He said as he left the manor.

Artemis chuckled, knowing Butler would be back when he realized Juliet didn't really need his help. But still, if it meant he got to see Holly one last time, it was worth the trouble.

As soon as he heard the front doors close and lock, Artemis got up from his desk chair. He strode to a picture of a grand oak on the wall, removing it to reveal a hidden wall safe (so cliche, I know). He spun the dial to the right numbers before opening the safe.

Inside was a numerous amount of fairy items, ranging from LEP helmets to the very item he was looking for, his communicator. Ever since their last battle with Opal, Artemis decided that the phone wouldn't be as necessary as it used to. That and two 6 Year olds running around, talking to Holly when she was busy was not a good idea.

The genius reached into the safe and pulled out the small ring that was his communicator. He stared at it for a moment, remembering all of his past escapades, before shaking his head and putting the ring on.

He used the communicator, calling Holly with it. It rang three times before she actually answered hers.

"Artemis? Is something wrong?" She asked hurriedly, worried because her friend hadn't used this type of communication for two years now.

"Perfectly fine." The man replied, "It was just that Butler wanted me to call and find out if you could come over. You know how on edge he has been about my safety ever since the last incident."

On the other end, Holly nodded, even if Artemis couldn't see her. "And why did Butler want you to call me? Why can't he watch you?"

Artemis sighed, "Butler is away at the moment, helping out Juliet. I told him that I wouldn't need a babysitter, since I am a full grown man."

"Well Artemis, you did just come back from the dead. A lot of people are wondering why you were proclaimed dead and then suddenly alive after the funeral."

"That has been blamed on the US government, I can assure you."

"That doesn't mean everyone believes that. I'll be over Artemis. Just tell Butler he's lucky because I already had to come up for a ritual today."

Artemis smirked. Of course he knew she was already topside. He planned it. "Of course." He replied. "How long until your arrival?"

Holly paused, looking around at the ritual site she was now in search of an acorn. "Not long. Half an hour at the most." But then the wings she was wearing died out.

"D'arvit!" She cried, taking them off and trying to restart them.

"What's Wrong?" Artemis asked quickly, before she hung up in a rush.

"It's these damn wings! They aren't working-ugh!" She answered on the other line. She opened the gas and battery compartment, "Nothing seems to be wrong, but it won't work!"

"Where are you?" The genius asked.

The elf growled in frustration before answering, "I'm at Tara." She answered, then mumbled, "I knew I should have taken that mechanism class..."

"Well, just stay there and I'll be right over." Artemis said.

"Wait, Artemis are you sure that's a good-" She replied, cut off when he ended the call in the middle of her statement.

"Idea." She finished, sitting on the ground and awaiting Artemis's arrival.

Twenty minutes later, Artemis arrived at Tara. It was windy out, but the sun was setting in the distance, casting an ominous glow around the ritual site.

Holly was next to the river, staring at it blankly as she looked at her reflection. He walked up behind her, the winter breeze causing both of them to shiver.

"Hey." She greeted, not turning around to look at him, but still looking at the various colors the river was emitting at the bottom of it.

"Hello." He said, groaning as he sat down next to her, hating the idea of getting dirty.

"How long has it been now? Since the siege." The elf asked, still not looking at him.

Artemis chuckled, "In world time or our time?" He asked, considering the demon circumstance.

"Ours." She replied shortly.

Artemis sighed, "10 years."

Holly closed her eyes and shook her head, "A decade." She breathed, "and look where we are now." She opened her eyes and finally looked at him, smiling softly. The elf stood up, "Hey Arty." She said before entering his warm embrace, making it contrast with the cool air around them.

Artemis held her tight, closing his eyes and reveling in the fact of holding her so close. He hadn't seen her in so long, almost two years since she last visited him.

Holly pulled back and Artemis sighed internally as he had to let her go. She smiled warmly as she looked into his eyes. He looked back, never wanting them to leave their gazes.

But then she broke the trance when she looked over at the black car parked in the field with them. "We should go." She whispered quietly. "Before it gets dark and really cold out."

Artemis nodded his agreement as he looked and saw the last rays of sun slip out of the horizon. He got up and lead her over to the car. Out of all of them, this was the only one Butler allowed Artemis to drive when he wasn't there. This one just got an installment of bulletproof glass.

Holly literally hopped into the backseat, not wanting to run a risk of exposure sitting in the front. Artemis started the car and soon they were on their way to Fowl Manor.

"It's been so long Arty." She said, staring out the window absent-mindedly.

"Yes, it has." He agreed. He then asked, "How is work?"

Holly smiled at the first sign of a,real conversation with her friend. "Well enough, although being a Major isn't what I normally planned to be. It's more paperwork and less topside time."

Artemis nodded, "But you enjoy it?"

Holly nodded, "Yes, although not as much as my Captain job before."

"I imagine. Not saving the world every other day must be boring."

Holly laughed, "Yes, I do miss it." But then her smiled died as she remembered something. "There are rumors going around that Trouble is leaving. I-if he does, I'll be promoted to commander."

"Oh." Artemis said, he knew Holly's discouragement. If she was Commander, she would be too busy all the time and never be able to come up and see him. She never wanted to even become a Major in the first place. "Well...Congratulations." That was when they reached Fowl Manor. "I suppose we will talk about this later, Holly. Don't worry about that right now."

Holly smiled a bit and nodded, hopping back out of the car. It was dark now, and the elf shivered when the freezing air caught up to her.

Entering Fowl Manor, she realized its dark and empty threatening aura. But looking over at Artemis, it lifted. "Where's your family? I thought they would be here."

Artemis quirked his eyebrow, confused. "No. Butler wouldn't have had me call you if they were here."

Holly nodded, "I didn't think of that." She said, surprised. "For some reason..."

Artemis nodded and led her inside. "It's getting late. I'll show you to your room."

Holly smiled as she followed Artemis. She looked around the manor. Not much had changed since the last time she was here, two years ago. Although, she shivered when she crossed the basement stairs, like always.

Artemis opened a door, turning on the light to illuminate the room. He sighed as he turned to the Major, "Good night Holly." He said, knowing it was late now. He turned and headed the opposite direction, towards his study.

"Night." Holly called after him. She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she entered the room.

It was beautiful. Light Green painted the walls and went well together with the cream carpet beneath her. To the right of her was the adjoining bathroom and a dresser. To the left of the elf was the bed and nightstand, and in front of Holly was a canvas window, white curtains covering the darkness that lied beneath them.

To Holly, the room seemed rather large. But then again, being an elf, everything the humans used was big. She climbed onto the bed sitting on the covers that matched the walls surrounding her, and when she looked at the foot of the bed, she saw that Artemis had laid out some bed clothes for her arrival.

Holly smiled, she didn't know she was coming to the manor, so it was nice of Artemis to put out some pajamas for her.

She held up the dark green shirt that was lying on top of the pile. Then she remembered that this was the same night shirt that she had left the last time she was here...two years ago.

'Why would Artemis keep them this long.' She wondered, but then shook her head. It was hard enough trying to figure out the mud man as is.

She slipped off her shimmer suit, putting on the bed clothes. Even though it was two years ago, they still fit perfectly. However, then again, elves didn't grow that much.

She laid down, burrowing under the covers at the sudden coldness that had hit her when she took her suit off. Warmth was slow to come, but after a few minutes under the multiple blankets on top of her, Holly's shivering subsided.

She fell asleep, but a deep rumble shook her from her sleep. She turned on the lamp beside her on her bedside table on and looked out the window. Lightning flashed quickly in the window and immediately the lights flickered off.


	2. Chapter 2

Holly's breath quickened as her mind spun. The darkness was threatening, but that wasn't what Holly was worried about.

No, Holly was worried about the heat turning off. It was the middle of the winter and the temperature in Ireland had to be way below freezing.

She was about to leave and search for Artemis when a quiet knock came from the door to her guest room. Artemis poked his head in soon afterward, but still couldn't see if the elf was awake or not, so he whispered, "Holly?"

Holly grinned in the pitch black, relieved she wasn't alone and that Artemis was actually awake as well.. "I'm awake." She said.

"Oh, good." Artemis replied, sounding relieved. "I would hate to have woken you."

"Artemis, what's going on? I didn't think the lights could go out in the manor."

Artemis shook his head, even if Holly couldn't see him. "I didn't either, but apparently they can. Since Butler is the one who knows anything about generators on this property..."

"Arty, don't act like you don't know a thing about generators." Holly said, narrowing her eyes.

Artemis sighed, "Alright. But would you rather me go out back in that weather?" He asked, just when a bolt of lightning and a blast of thunder shook the manor.

Holly jumped. She wasn't used to this kind of weather, being underground. Of course, her training involved in extensive weather patterns above ground, but that was a long time ago and Holly had never gone topside during this bad of a storm.

Even in the gloomy darkness, Artemis saw a fast moving object. "Holly? Are you alright?"

"Y-yea." She replied shakily. "Fine. Just...not used to thunder really..."

"Ah." She heard Artemis say. "Well then, come on. We can go downstairs."

Holly paused, maybe sleeping through this winter storm was the best idea. But when another bolt of lightning crashed next to Fowl Manor, Holly was on her feet and out of the room as soon as possible. Again, she did not feel like being alone.

Artemis, who knew the manor like that back of his hand-which-incidentally, he couldn't see the back of his hand either-led Holly downstairs. It was even colder down there, but lighter for some strange reason. Now Holly could actually see her breath in front of her.

Artemis escorted the elf to the couch and left her there to go to the fireplace in front of it. He started it and turned back to her with a smile that resembled the warmth of the fire. "Better?"

Holly closed her eyes, relishing in the newfound warmth. "A little, thank you." However, even with the fire, it was still cold and Holly still rubbed her arms for a bit more warmth. Artemis noticed this and chuckled, shaking his head. He nodded towards the couch and left.

Holly tilted her head to the side, confused, but she went and sat on the couch anyway.

Holly closed her eyes as she curled up in a ball. Her lips were numb and felt like they were going to fall off at any second. Her breath very visible in front of her.

Somewhere along the waiting, Holly fell asleep. When Artemis returned with a blanket in hand, he smiled. She looked so peaceful, so...cute.

He shook his head at the thought. No, his mission was complete. Holly was here, he got to see her one last time. He sighed and sat on the couch, putting the green blanket around her.

After a while, he noticed that Holly was still shaking in her sleep. He thought for a moment before slowly pulling her against him, putting her head on his chest. He ran his hands up and down her arms over the blanket to warm her as he stared at her.

The fire in front of them really brought out her features. The way her eyelids fluttered in her sleep, her nose twitching. He smiled as he wondered what she was dreaming about.

Soon, he couldn't take it any longer. He put his lips to hers. They were cold, he noticed, pulling back. That was when her eyelids opened slowly,

"A-Artemis?" She croaked sleepily. "Did you-?

"Did I do what?" He asked innocently.

Holly shook her head slowly, "Never mind. It must have been a dream..." She trailed off in thought.

A smirk tugged at Artemis's lips. "Was it a nightmare?" He asked, looking down at her.

Holly stared at the fire in front of them distractedly, watching the flames grow and fall back again. "No." She replied, sighing. "Definitely wasn't."

Artemis closed his eyes and took a big breath of relief. They were both silent for a while after that, until Holly broke it.

"Hey, Arty?" She whispered quietly, seeing if he was still awake.

"Yes, Holly?" He replied, not even drowsy.

"Do you...Do you think this is the end? I'm not stupid, I know you broke into Foaly's computer, took a look at my record and found that I was being promoted. Then you sent your family on vacation without you, hired Mulch to ruin the wings that were assigned to me, and sent a fake email to Butler. I've known you too long, Artemis. This is the last time we are going to see each other..." She looked up at him, "Isn't it?"

Artemis looked down at her, not very shocked she figured out his plan. Still, he didn't want her to figure it out until after she left. After she couldn't turn back. He paused for a moment before answering shortly, "Yes."

Holly nodded, "I thought as much." She looked back at the flames once before sitting up. She was now at Artemis's level, sitting up straight. She looked into his eyes and whispered, "Don't move."

She moved in slowly and sheepishly, making it over to Artemis with an unexpected shyness. She closed her eyes, letting the blanket fall off of her. She didn't care if she was cold now. Holly closed the gap between her and Artemis, pressing her lips softly and tenderly to his for half a second, before sighing and turning away.

"I'm sorry Artemis. I just-"

"Don't." He interrupted her. "Don't you ever say sorry for doing that."

Holly turned back to him, confused. But all that confusion went down the drain when he kissed her, his hand going to her cheek tenderly.

Holly gasped, as she was shocked for a moment. She didn't know Artemis felt this way. She had, ever since they kissed in the past, when he had almost died. But she came to the conclusion that...Well, MAYBE Artemis liked her back. Or well, at least, that was what this kiss was telling her.

So Holly closed her eyes and started to kiss back, her hand going through his hair before pulling him in closer. She moaned softly as he lowered himself over her carefully, covering her gently and warming her more with his other hand supporting her back as he did so. Her tongue gently ran across his lip as he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss. His hand going from her cheek to her ear, stroking the ridge of it gently, she gasped and soon it turned into a moan as he continued to play with it, her legs wrapping around his torso instinctively.

Finally after a long moment, they pulled apart to breathe. Artemis put his lips to Holly's neck and, leaving short kisses down it, moved along her throat to the other side of her neck and gently nip at her other pointed ear.

Holly closed her eyes, entering an almost complete bliss as she tightened her hold on his hair, pulling him closer to her and sighing contentedly.

Artemis removed his hand from her ear, causing the elf to whimper at the loss. She felt that hand go slowly down her body before tugging at her pajama bottoms.

Holly's eyes snapped open just as Artemis put his mouth over hers, moving into a deep, passionate kiss. Though before things could go even farther than they already were, Holly pulled back.

"Artemis...we can't do this." She gasped, shaking her head in an effort to convince herself more..

Artemis leaned back so he could look at her face. "What?" He asked, confused. He was breathing hard and his voice came out huskily.

"I-It's just..." She stopped, closing her eyes and licking her lips. "I don't think we should do this. I mean, it's not that I don't want to...But, if this is the last time we see each other-"

"Then isn't it more imperative that we do this now, so we won't look back and wonder?" He said, leaning down and nipping at her collarbone softly for emphasis.

Holly gasped, arching into him a little, but she composed herself quickly, "No Artemis." The elf said, pushing him away as she whispered, "It will just make it harder to say goodbye."

Artemis sighed, his heart falling to the bottom of his stomach. But he understood what she was playing at. Suddenly, the coldness returned to both of their bodies as Artemis sat up, getting off of Holly. They sat in an uncomfortable silence before Holly murmured, "I should call Foaly."

Artemis nodded, But didn't look at her, "I'll use the communicator." He said, before getting up and leaving her alone again. She grabbed the blanket that was thrown to the side and pulled it around her for a second time.

Holly thought about her decision. It was right...wasn't it? Of course it was! He was a mud man, and she was an elf. Anyway, Holly meant what she said before, it would just make things harder when she had to leave.

Artemis returned shortly, just hanging up the communicator in hand. "Foaly said he got someone to pick you up at the ritual site. I'll drive you over-"

"I can walk." She interrupted.

Artemis sighed as he walked back over to the couch, sitting down and rubbing his face with his hands. "Holly, don't make this complicated." He told her, in an effort to make her think straight.

"I'm not." She replied, not even glancing up at him, "I can shield and walk to the site. It won't take that long."

"In this weather? I don't think so. I'll drive you to the-"

"Don't you have a generator to fix?" Holly snapped harshly, standing up. She walked to the front door, the flames and darkness surrounding them almost hiding it from sight. She grabbed the handle, ready to leave, but paused to whisper. "I'm sorry Artemis."

"Holly," Artemis said slowly, looking at the floor uncomfortably. "It's cold out there. Not to mention it's raining like crazy and it's lightning. Please...just let me drive you to Tara."

Holly thought about this. On one hand, it was raining and she wasn't in her shimmer suit anymore. But on the other, if the elf stayed one more minute with her friend, she felt as though she wouldn't leave.

So, she glanced at Artemis and their eyes locked for the first time since they kissed. Her mismatched eyes glistening with tears as she whispered, "Goodbye, Artemis." And opened the front door, going into the dark, rainy abyss.

Artemis was frozen for just a moment before running to the door quickly, knowing he didn't get to say goodbye as well.

But by the time he got there, Holly was nowhere in sight among the dark night.

 **DrGraves129: Thank you so much! It means a lot to me to hear that you guys like my writing!**

 **Yendor900: Haha! You probably can because this was on AF FF before. I took it down a long from my other account because I didnt feel that comfortable with my friends and family able to read it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Holly ran to Tara, her shield up. She sobbed the entire way, glad that it was raining. That meant all she had to tell anyone was that she got wind and rain in her face. Covering for the tear streaks and red eyes.

By the time she got there, Foaly was already topside. "Holly?" He asked when he saw something shimmer in the distance. "Are you okay? Artemis said it was urgent, and where is the mud boy?"

Holly took a deep breath before dropping her shield, calming herself. It wasn't raining now, but it was still cold and Holly was shivering like crazy. "H-how did you get here?" She said, rubbing her arms for warmth.

Foaly smiled smugly, "A ship I invented. It's over there." He nodded to the trees, where a smaller plane-like transportation vehicle was. "Artemis sounded strange, so instead of sending Trouble, I came myself." He looked over her trembling form. "Holly, come here, you must be freezing." The centaur extended his arms. Holly walked into them graciously, shaking in his arms from the cold. He led her to the shuttle on the other side of the clearing, opening the hatch and letting Holly settle down, her wet regular clothes making her even colder.

Foaly told the shuttle driver to go and as soon as he settled down. He looked at her shaking form again, shaking his head and looking around. He stood and clopped over to a jacket on a hook to the left of the shuttle and handed it to her, sitting back into the seat lopsided again. She put it on gratefully, wrapping it around her trembling form.

"What happened, Holly?" Foaly asked curiously, looking at her face closely to detect any hidden emotions.

Holly shook her head sadly, looking down or more specifically, out of Foaly's gaze. "Nothing."

The centaur just shook his head, "You're lying, I know you are. Come on, Holly...tell me. What happened?"

Holly just sighed, tears gathering in her eyes again. She took a staggering deep breath and began her story of events from the beginning, when Artemis had called. When Holly finished at the end, where she had left Artemis, she looked up at her friend. "I love him, Foaly...what do I do?" She was barely hanging onto the tears into her eyes, one streaking down her left cheek already.

"I-I don't know, Holly." Foaly said, eyebrows still raised in surprise by the story.

The elf just groaned and put her head in her hands. "I messed this thing all up. I'm never going to see him again, and the way I left...he probably hates me."

"Holly, you know Artemis would never hate you." Foaly chided. He looked over the elf before sighing and getting up from his seat, going to the front and talking to the pilot. He nodded before landing the shuttle again. Foaly trotted back to the seats of the shuttle, the elf looking at him confused.

"W-why'd we stop?" She asked, looking up from her hands. Her whole body still trembled from her being wet and cold, the jacket not helping any.

"How long has it been since you left Artemis?" Foaly asked.

"About an hour and a half...maybe two hours, why?"

The centaur sighed, "Because, you need to make a decision. Say goodbye to that mud man one last time, the right way. Tell him how you feel."

Holly just shook her head sadly, "No. I barely had enough strength to leave last time, much less if I go and see him again. I'll break down, Foaly."

"Maybe he needs to see how hard this hurts you. Anyway, it stopped raining, you should be good to walk back."

The elf was quiet for a moment, thinking about what her friend was saying. In the end, she just nodded silently, taking a deep breath and standing up. Holly looked at Foaly, her eyes still red, but gleaming with hope as she breathed, "Thanks, Foaly."

The centaur smiled back at her, "Come here." She stepped into his embrace again, shaking still against him from the cold and wetness. After a moment, the elf took a step back, smiling light as she turned and left the shuttle.

What Foaly didn't know at the time was that...that would be the last time he saw Holly Short.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After Holly left, Artemis just sighed and shook his head, sulking over to his power box and turning the heat and lighting back on. Of course one of the very few plans that had failed had to be this one, the only one that contributed to him in a selfishly emotional way. The man sighed, his chance was over now, deceased when he let the woman he loved walk out the door. He should have said something, anything, to have her stay. Even if it was for a little while, Artemis would give anything just to see her for those few moments.

So Artemis sat down, thinking some more. After a moment, his cellphone rang.

It was Butler.

Artemis scowled at the phone, but nonetheless, he picked it up. Right away, Butler started talking.

"I have no idea how you knew, Artemis. But I have to tell you, thank you."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow, even though the manservant couldn't see it. "Knew what?"

"Juliet broke her leg yesterday. The manager said he hadn't emailed me about it yet, and since only you and Juliet know the address, I know it's you who emailed it to me under his name. Foaly could have...but he had no motive."

"And what would be mine, might I ask?"

"I'm not sure yet, but when I get back, I will discuss this to its full extent with you, I can assure you that."

Artemis sighed, "And when will you be getting back?" He asked.

"At least a week. I will call you regularly from here, got it?"

"I suppose." The genius muttered.

"Is Holly there yet?"

Artemis closed his eyes, the painful memory of her leaving forever quickly resurfacing. "No, she is not here at the moment."

"Well, I'm sure that she will be there shortly. I have to go now, Artemis."

"Alright, tell Juliet I gave her my fullest goodwill at getting better." Artemis hung up after that, pocketing the phone. Butler would call back tomorrow, wondering where Holly was at, but Artemis needn't worry about that for the moment. He just wanted to forget this day ever happened.

That's how he found himself at the wine cabinet. He pulled out the first bottle he saw, not caring if it was his favorite or not. The purpose of this was not to savor what it tasted like.

No, Artemis was going to forget this night, even if it meant he had to get drunk.

An hour later, Artemis could hardly remember who he was, much less who the "stranger" was when a voice rang out in the silent Manor. "Artemis?"

Artemis, unclear in thoughts at the moment, barely heard the voice. However, the person found him leaning on the kitchen table in the other room. "Artemis? Are you alright?"

Artemis blinked a few times groggily, looking at the entrance to see a small girl. "How did you get in, girl?" He asked, his voice a bit slurred.

"The front door was unlocked…" The woman looked from Artemis and the half empty wine glass in hand, to the bottle on the table and raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Are you drunk?"

"Who are you?" He said, ignoring her question.

"Holly...Artemis, do you remember me?" The man just shook his head. Her eyes flicked from the bottle and Artemis again. "Is that your first bottle?" Again, he shook his head feverishly. "How many have you had?"

Artemis swallowed another gulp of the alcohol before picking up the half-filled bottle. "This is my third." He replied drunkenly.

"Artemis!" Holly said, snatching the bottle away from him and setting it on the marble counter on the other side of the room. "Why are you drinking that much?"

Artemis just continued drinking from the large glass he had, but before Holly could get that away from him, it was gone. "I lost someone today." He answered her question. "Someone I loved so much….too much."

That emitted a gasp from Holly, who looked at the man with wide eyes.

"But it doesn't matter." Artemis continued, "I'll never see her again…" Tears formed in his eyes as he put the glass down.

 _He really doesn't know who I am, does he?_ Holly thought. "Artemis-"

"Anyway, she left on such a terrible note that…she probably hates me."

"Artemis, I don't hate you." Now tears were gathering in Holly's eyes as she tried to talk some sense into him. "I love you, that's why I had to go, why I couldn't stay."

However, Artemis didn't pay any attention to the elf in front of him. "She was everything to me, the only person that actually knew the real me from before, my best friend…" Artemis took a shaky breath. "Now she's gone, I've lost her."

Holly wanted to scream 'You haven't lost me! I'm right here, D'Arvit!' However, Artemis still wouldn't understand. He was as drunk as she was frustrated.

They stood there, in silence for a moment, as Holly thought about what she could do. Her brain was screaming at her to leave, that he'll be fine sooner or later. However, her heart was telling her different as she looked at him, tears flooding his eyes and a few rolling down his cheeks as he looked at the floor sadly.

"Artemis?" She whispered, looking up at the human.

He looked at Holly, his eyes unclear and bloodshot. "What?" He croaked.

The elf took a deep breath, grabbing the bottle she had set down on the counter, "It's not very fun drinking by yourself. Do you mind if I join you?"

Artemis got up from leaning against the table, stumbling back to the wine cabinet and pulling another glass out. He set it down next to his on the table and Holly nodded, filling both halfway. She gave his glass to the man and took hers in her hand, sitting on the table so she was around his height.

She looked at the glass for a minute, the blood red drink swishing around the glass. Was she really about to do this? Holly took a deep breath, yes...she was, "To moving on and new beginnings." She toasted, raising her glass. Artemis smiled a bit, raising his a bit as well and clinking hers with his.

' _Don't do this!'_ screamed in Holly's head, but she shook it off. She wanted this...needed this. Holly waited until Artemis had put the glass to his lips before doing the same with hers, opening her mouth and letting the liquid enter her mouth. Tears formed in Holly's eyes as she tried to forget what she was sacrificing.

As soon as Holly had put the glass down on the table and swallowed the alcohol, Artemis was in front of her, his hand on the back of her neck as he bent her head up and kissed her. She felt her glass fall of the table next to her and heard it crash and break into a million pieces, along with Artemis' as he dropped his to the floor, but Holly was beyond caring at the moment. She kissed him back, her arms latching around his neck and hanging on like her life depended on it. The elf pulled him to her, the man standing in between her legs as his other hand wrapped around her back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Somehow, by the end of the night, Artemis and Holly had managed to get to his room. Nothing had happened. besides making out, because as soon as Artemis had laid down on the bed, he fell asleep. Holly just smiled sadly as she sat down next to his sleeping form, stroking his raven hair out of his face. She sighed, thinking, _Artemis would have never let me do that if he wasn't as drunk as he was tonight._ The elf shook her head, brushing away the thoughts. It didn't make any difference now, she couldn't take it back.

You see, once a fairy drinks with a human, it loses it's magic…

And the fairy is banned from Haven.

 **Guest (April 16th, 2016)-Thank you, and I will continue! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Again, Holly sighed. She just shook her head and pulled the sheets at the end of the bed over Artemis. She then crawled under them herself, putting her head on the man's chest and falling asleep.

During the middle of the night, when Artemis and Holly were both still asleep, a very strange thing happened. A few blue sparks erupted from Holly, her last grips of magic in her body. They spread around her limbs, changing her into something Holly would have never guessed. And probably neither would Artemis.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next morning, Artemis woke up with a raging headache. He opened his eyes groggily, not because he wanted to, but because of the small weight on top of his chest, he forced them to. His breath became ragged as he saw Holly's flaming red hair on him. That was when he woke up, groaning as she lifted her head. Holly looked up at the man, slightly smiling when she saw he was awake. "Morning." She whispered.

Artemis, however, wasn't in a smiling mood. He sat up, Holly lying down on the bed, looking up at him as he looked out the window on the other side of the room. "What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

Artemis took a deep breath, "Only partially...Did we…" He trailed off, still not able to look at her.

"'Have sex?' No, we didn't." Holly answered. Artemis didn't know if he should have been upset or happy. He just kept looking out the window, not able to look at her. "Do you remember anything else?" She asked.

"Everything else." He said, his breath shaky. Artemis looked at her, eyes serious and confused at the same time. "Why did you trick me? You know I would never-"

"You would never let me what, Artemis? Make my own decisions? It's my life, Artemis." Holly paused, not sure where to go from there. She grabbed his arm, moving him so he laid down again, though he didn't protest because of the mild hangover he had. Artemis was still looking out his window blankly as Holly pressed her face against the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around the man. "I did it for us...I couldn't lose you, just like you said you couldn't lose me." She murmured into his skin. She kissed it before muttering, "Don't be mad at me…"

The man just sighed, still exhausted even though he had just woken up, "Holly, I could never be actually mad at you, not even if I tried to be. I'm just upset that you would actually sacrifice your magic…" He trailed off, pulling her down to him and kissing her gently before he leaned back down, resting his head on the pillows.

Holly leaned over him, smiling gently. She was so close to the man, the tips of her hair brushed his cheeks, creating a red veil around them. Artemis raised his hand, pushing the hair back and staring into her mismatched eyes. He lightly pushed her hair behind her ear and began to trace the ridge of her ear...when he stopped breathing.

"What's wrong?" Holly asked, leaning farther away from the man, confused. He just kept staring at her with wide eyes, his breath staggering. He didn't say anything as he sat up, pushing her down into the mattress. His breathing was ragged, making Holly even more terrified. She lay there, looking at him staring at her, too scared to move. "Artemis?" She panicked when he didn't say anything still.

He reached down to her face, still staring at her with wide, concerned eyes. Then man stroked her hair back behind her ear again. "Holly...I'm so sorry…" He whispered, his voice cracking through his fear. "I'm so...so sorry." Tears started to form in his eyes, causing them to form in Holly's.

"Sorry? Artemis, what's wrong? You're starting to scare me…" Tears formed in her eyes. Did he not like that she gave up everything, her whole life? She sacrificed all of it for him and now he didn't want her? "Please...what's wrong."

Artemis stared at her for a moment more, emotions of all sorts flaring through his eyes. "Holly…" He trailed off, licking his suddenly dry lips, "Your ears. They're…They're round."

Holly's eyes grew to the size of saucers as she quickly reached up to check. Like Artemis said, they were flat on the edge, or round to be more precise. She gasped, "How is that possible?"

"I-I don't know…" Artemis stutterd, remembering his headache as it came flying back to him all of a sudden. The man groaned, closing his eyes momentarily before continuing. "I might be able to give a more acceptable answer if we go to my lab though. I also have a remedy for this infernal hangover." He got up, starting for the door to his room. He was at the other end of the room when he heard another soft gasp from the female. He turned around to face another surprise.

Holly had grown about two feet as of last night. When she looked at Artemis, she didn't have to look up and Artemis didn't have to look down. But that's not the only thing that caught Artemis' eye. Even though Holly's body had grown, her clothes had not, thus tightening the already snug cloth of her shirt around her torso. It stopped about halfway down her stomach, showing the smooth plains of skin. The pants that she wore were up to her knees, just as tight as the shirt. He tried to push the feelings of lust rushing through his body down, but no matter how hard the man tried, he couldn't calm his nerves. Nor could he tear his eyes away from her.

Holly, on the other hand, looked down at herself and smiled bashfully. The reddish glow to her dark complexion only flushed more as she looked up and saw Artemis staring at her. "I don't suppose you have anything for me to wear?" She said.

Artemis shook his head slowly, still staring at her. "Not unless you want to wear one of my suits...which you always make fun of. I will either send a runner or go shopping myself this afternoon."

Holly sighed, nodding her head absentmindedly, "So what am I going to wear until then? I can barely breathe with this on anymore."

Artemis smirked, her words seeming to bring him out of his trance as he stopped staring at Holly and walked over to her. Relieved he didn't have to kneel down to be at eye level with the female, Artemis bent his head and nuzzled her neck lightly. "For right now?" He paused, nipping at the skin of her neck before whispering huskily, "Nothing."

Holly gasped slightly, but Artemis just took this opportunity to cover her mouth with his. He worked her lips softly, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her closer. However, before Artemis could go any further, the female put her hands on his chest and pushed Artemis back, breaking the kiss.

"I thought you had a headache? And what about those experiments you wanted to conduct?" She whispered.

Artemis looked into her eyes and smirked. Her eyes were clouded over with such lust, Artemis knew her protests were nervous jabs. The man just shook his head and chuckled, moving one hand behind her knee and pulling it up, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Artemis used his other arm to keep from crushing her, still smirking as he looked down at her. "I can remedy the headache later, its not that bad." Lie. It was pounding in his head like a train was repeatedly rolling over it. "And I can conduct a few experiments in here."

Holly looked up at him, her breath already shaking with arousal. "What experiments?" She asked, her legs dangling over the side of the bed, spread so Artemis could stand in between and lean over her.

Artemis' smirk grew, looking over the woman's body before raking them back to her eyes. "Some…" He trailed off, kissing her deeply."Things." He murmured vaguely.

"Like what?" She prodded.

"Well, for one...your reflexes." He said, smoothing her hair back once more and caressing the ridge of her ear. Holly didn't move, didn't breathe fast, didn't have any response like she did the day before.

Holly sighed, almost like she was sad at the intel it told her, "Nothing...it feels normal for once, which is abnormal. My extra nerves must be gone as well."

Artemis hummed, looking over the female again. "Interesting." He said, though his eyes told the woman that he already knew that. "Next experiment." The man stood up, lifting Holly and putting her in the middle of the soft blue sheets before lying on top of her softly.

"What's this experiment?" She asked, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Artemis smirked cruelly, not answering before grabbing the hem of her shirt and pulling it up, removing it. He kissed her once softly before answering, "Anatomy."

He lifted her up and against him, removing her bra as well. He discarded it to the carpet on the floor and turned back to the female.

"A-Artemis…" She gasped, moving to cover herself. However, the man just stopped her by grabbing her hands, pulling them and pinning them above her head. He moved his hands down her arms and her sides as he leaned down and kissed her neck, sucking at the skin of the column. Holly gasped, pressing her breasts even more into him.

Artemis trailed down her body, kissing the smooth skin until he reached the swell of her breasts. He pulled back to look at what he was dealing with.

Artemis' heart almost stopped right then and there. He knew that Holly had grown from the strange transformation, but...damn. Her caramel skin contrasted from her dusty pink nipples, the only thing awaking Artemis from his small trance was him leaning down to kiss her right breast once. Artemis looked up at the female to see her close her eyes when he did so, her breathing turning shallow as he enclosed his lips around the peak, sucking on it gently, rolling the tip of her nipple with his tongue.

Holly tried her best not to moan, but in the end, she just had to. It was incoherent, no words at all. Just a loud moan, but sufficient to Artemis nonetheless, making him smirking against her soft skin. He removed his mouth from her breast, moving up to kiss her lips again. He rested his forehead against hers, his hands on her hips as he breathed. "Only one more experiment I can think of." He said, smirking still. His hand moved to her pants, starting to pull them down.

However, before he could get the waistline below her knees, Holly stopped him by placing her hand against his, noticing how she could actually wrap her fingers all the way around his. "Artemis...we really shouldn't go any farther without knowing for certain what has happened to me." She whispered, staring into the man's eyes.

Artemis sighed, kissing her again and working her lips softly. He removed his hand from the last piece of clothing on her legs, taking her hand in his as he cupped her face with both of his. He leaned up, looking into Holly's eyes passionately, "Alright. You're right. I suppose Juliet has some old clothes she left. If they don't fit, you can wear something of mine." He kissed her once again, slipping off of her body and exiting the room.

By the time Artemis got back, Holly had pulled the sheets that were on the bed around her. The male sighed, going over to his chest. "Juliet didn't leave anything. Here." He said, pulling a dark purple button up shirt from one of the drawers and tossing it at her. Immediately, Holly's hand went up and caught the shirt that was flying in the air. "You can wear that and…" He went to his closet, moving to the bottom and grabbing a box. "These. Like I said, I'll send a runner later for some other things." He went back to Holly, kissing her deeply once more before dropping the box on the soft blue sheets and leaving the room. "Call me when you're done."

Holly put on the shirt, buttoning all but the last one at the top. Opening the box, she noticed that they were jeans. _Artemis actually owns a pair of jeans?_ Holly thought. The female shrugged, putting on the rough materials over her "shrunken" pants. They weren't as bad as the shirt she was wearing before, so she could breathe and move normally, exiting the room when she was done.

She found Artemis exactly where she thought she would: In his study. He looked up from his computer, looking her over before commenting. "You didn't have to come over here, you know. I told you to call."

Holly just shrugged, "You have to bring me down to your lab anyway. Might as well get up."

The genius sighed, "Alright. Let's go get those tests done." He muttered, pushing back in his chair and walking around his desk and out the door, Holly behind him.

Neither of them talked the remainder of the way, the tension between them waiting to jump out and trip the both of them that very moment. Once there, he opened the door to his lab and motioned for Holly to go inside. She did, though a bit reluctantly and sat at the metal table Artemis pointed at silently. He himself went to the other side of the room for a moment, grabbing a few things before going over to the female.

"I-Is this going to hurt?" Holly asked, looking at the needles in his hand with wide eyes.

Artemis smiled softly, "Would I ever hurt you?" He said, before taking her arm and putting one of the syringes in her arm, extracting some blood from her vein. Holly winced-as it felt a bit weird, but didn't do or say anything else.

Finally, after taking blood, and some more reflex tests, Artemis sighed and put down the tools next to Holly on the metal table, He took a glass slide and put a bit of blood from some drawn from Holly's body on it, taking the dish to a small machine in the corner of the room and setting it down there. The only sound in the room was the two's breath as he turned the machine on and went back to Holly.

"It will take a few moment's, but the blood test should give us exact results to your transformation." Artemis murmured, moving to pick up the tools that he had put down to the right of Holly. However, she caught his neck and gently pulled him toward her, resting her arms around his neck as his hands found her waist. They looked into each other's eyes before Artemis whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Holly cocked her head to the side, "For what?" She asked, generally confused.

"For all this." He gestured to her body, "I...I didn't want you to lose your whole life….I shouldn't have made such reckless decisions to get drunk when you left."

"Artemis. How many times have I said that this was my decision? I know it's different, and yes; in some ways, it will be hard. But we will get through them." Holly pulled the man towards her, her face centimeters from his now.

"Holly-"

"Shh..." She shushed him gently. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, and leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers.

However, before it could go anywhere other than a soft kiss, the machine in the corner of the room rang out. The genius sighed exasperatedly against her lips and broke the connection between them. He went straight to the beeping piece of technology silently, and Holly still sat on the metal table, her eyes wide and cautious about what the answers to the test would reveal.

Artemis took a paper that had come out of the side of the machine and turned back to Holly, walking towards the female as he read the paper's contents. Once to her, looked up, his eyes with the look of mild alarm.

"My theory was correct. You are a fully fledged human now."


	5. Chapter 5

Artemis took a paper that had come out of the side of the machine and turned back to Holly, walking towards the female as he read the paper's contents. Once to her, looked up, his eyes alarmed.

"My theory was correct. You are a fully fledged human now."

Holly nodded, as though already expecting this. "How did that happen? I mean, a lot of fairies have drank with humans, but none of them turned into one as well…" Artemis could hear the confusion and desperation running throughout her voice.

Artemis ran a hand through his raven hair, taking a deep breath, he looked back at her. "A fairy has most likely never, as Juliet would call it, 'tongued' with a human after drinking with them as well."

The female nodded, although Artemis could tell that her thoughts were somewhere else for the moment. "So, I turned into a human because I had human DNA in my system?" She sighed, "This is just all so confusing."

"Yes, it is." Artemis perched on the metal table, sitting next to the former elf. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

Holly put her head on his shoulder and Artemis could feel her warm breath against his neck, causing him to force himself to close his eyes and calm his nerves.

"Artemis…what am I going to tell Foaly?" Holly said, not looking at the man, instead, looking into the space in front of them. "I suspected I would be stripped of my powers, that I would be banned from Haven. Not become a human all together."

The genius sighed. "I'm not positive about what I should tell you, Holls." The nickname rolling off his tongue smoothly, like it belonged there. "My best advice would be to just wait and see when Foaly tries to get in touch."

Holly nodded, moving so her face was buried in the crook of his neck. Artemis just pulled her even closer, and whispered, "Are you tired?" He felt her nod against his skin. he chuckled and got off of the metal slab, taking Holly's hand and helping her off the table as well.

Artemis led her, once again, out of the lab. The next thing the exhausted female knew, she was outside Artemis' room and he was opening the door, leading her in and laying her on the bed. Holly looked up at the man, but his eyes told her all she needed to know. 'Get some sleep and I'll be back later.'

Then Holly slowly drifted into her deep slumber, the last thing she saw was Artemis turning around and heading out the door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

' _Freak!'_

' _Abomination!'_

' _Disgrace to fairy kind!'_

 _Holly heard all the comments of judgement from behind her as she ran through the streets of Haven, only able to run faster than the mob behind her because of her new long legs. She had no idea where she was going, or how she got back into Haven. But here she was, running from an angry mob that was getting closer and closer to her by the second. Her heart pounded, her stomach twisted from the panic rising inside her._

 _It was dark as she ran down the deserted streets, her breath rapid as she looked behind her. People hated her, people she KNEW hated her. Foaly, Trouble...every single one of her friends didn't love her anymore._

' _Artemis!' she called out, trying to move faster. However, all that happened was that the angry shouts behind the female grew louder. Holly turned a corner to get onto another street. She looked behind her once more and then looked ahead, only to stop in her tracks. Another mob was coming at her from that direction. Holly frantically looked around, but found no escape as the progressing mob surrounded her. She heard their anger in every terrible word they said, feeling the fire burn onto her skin…_

Holly bolted upright, panting as she looked around the unfamiliar room. She tried to register where she was when the door to the right of her burst open, and Artemis came inside looking as panicked as her.

"Holly?! What's wrong? I could hear you screaming all the way from my study!" Artemis exclaimed, going over to the trembling female and sitting next to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was shaking uncontrollably, and sobbing into her hands.

"I-It was terrible!" Holly cried, muffled by her hands over her face.

"What was terrible? Holly, what's wrong?" Holly said, panic rising in his chest as he held her closer. Artemis rocked her back and forth, trying to calm her down, as he whispered in her ear, telling her everything was alright.

Finally, when Holly was calmed down enough to talk, she told Artemis everything about what she had seen.

"Holly." Artemis chided softly as she finished her nightmare off. "You especially should know better. It was just a dream. A chemical reaction to how you're feeling right now and your thoughts on how people in Haven will take that you are a human. That would never happen in reality, I wouldn't let it." He promised, lying on the bed and pulling Holly with him.

Still, the female couldn't look at him, closing her eyes or looking at the wall away from him. Artemis just sighed and stroked her soft red hair, kissing her temple sweetly.

There was a moment of pure silence before it was broken. "A-Artemis?" Holly's voice came quietly. The man, who still had his arms around her waist and face pressed against her hair, opened his eyes groggily. He was almost asleep, thinking that Holly was asleep too. Artemis acknowledged her by nuzzling her neck silently.

"Do you think that Foaly wouldn't want to see me again, after I told him I was a human?"

"Holly, Foaly would always want to be by your side as long as you didn't turn him into the FBI." Artemis joked. He felt her nod, and knew she was doing so thoughtfully.

"What time is it?"

"Around midnight. You slept the day away."

"Oh…" She turned around to face him, burying her face into his neck this time. "I'm not really tired, but I suppose you are."

Artemis sighed. He was tired, to be honest. He had taken the antidote for his hangover, but it made him tired after 12 hours. "I can stay up for 3 days without any sleep, Holls." He said. Not exactly as lie, but not exactly the whole truth either. He could stay up for that long, but he couldn't do that right now.

"No, you're tired. I can hear it." She said quietly, leaning away to look into his eyes. Her eyes were wide and awake while his were dead and asleep. "I won't bother you…" She turned to face away from him again, but Artemis caught her.

"You are not bothering me, Holly." He reassured her, pulling her towards him.

Suddenly, a loud grumble erupted from Holly's stomach. She smiled bashfully, her face getting even more red, while Artemis just chuckled softly.

"Well, how about we go downstairs and I will make us an early breakfast." Artemis offered.

Holly smiled. In truth, she was hungry. She hadn't eaten in more than 48 hours, but she knew Artemis was tired. So, in the end, she just laughed. "Eat something you cooked? I don't have magic to heal my stomach pains anymore."

Artemis smiled groggily, knowing that this was Holly's way to tell him to go to sleep. Nevertheless, the genius shook his head. "Then you can cook, and I can watch. Or help, if you prefer. The best way to learn is to do it yourself."

Holly cocked her head to the right. "Are you sure? You really do sound tired."

Artemis smirked, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "I'm fine." He promised.

Holly smiled, sitting up and taking his hand. "Alright then, let's go." She got off the bed, tugging Artemis with her downstairs to the kitchen."

Once Artemis had gotten up and moved around, it wasn't as hard as he thought it would to stay awake. He followed Holly downstairs, her hand still holding his. Artemis noted how warm and soft her hands were.

And so, Artemis and Holly went to the kitchen. Amazingly, Artemis didn't harm himself throughout the entire cooking, something Holly thought was impossible. Then again, she did help the man with cutting some vegetables, standing behind him and holding his hands, guiding them for him. In the end, when they were both done with what they had made, Holly put the dishes in the sink. When she was about to turn around, Artemis put his arms around her waist, putting his head on her shoulder.

"We got those test results back…" He murmured in her red hair.

"Yes. We did. I'm human." Holly said slowly, confused.

Artemis smirked. "Remember what was stopping you before…" He trailed off, letting Holly connect the dots. Her eyes widened.

"Artemis-" But before she could get anymore out, she was sitting on the counter, Artemis' body between her legs as he kissed her passionately, running his hands up and down the material of the jeans.

Finally, after a moment, Artemis let Holly's lips go. His breath was shallow as he whispered, "I love you, Holly."

"Artemis, we can't do this. Not here." The female protested, grabbing his hands from her thighs.

"Why not, Holly? You're human...we know that now. There's nothing to worry about."

Holly smirked at the man's sudden frustration. "I said, 'not here.' I didn't say not now."

"What?" Artemis said, confused.

Holly laughed. "And I see the blood has already left that genius brain of yours." She lifted her hand and grabbed a handful of his hair, tugging him down so she could whisper in his ear. "Bedroom, now."


End file.
